


Revenge

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: But it's only implied, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Revenge, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Flug gets revenge on his abusive father.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short.

Black Hat had always known that Flug was _off of his rocker_ so to speak. He had to be. There is no way that any person who worked for the eldritch was ‘sane’ by any definition of the word. This job was brutal, and between the need to be a blood-thirsty cretin, and nearly soulless in every sense of the word, it took a mad man to be able to handle it. And well, looking at the surrounding carnage, the blood, the death, and the destruction surrounding the eldritch, all caused by _his dear, sweet doctor_ , Flug was most definitely a mad man.

But it’s not like this is new news, the eldritch had always been aware of the fact that Flug was unhinged. What he didn’t quite realize, however, was just how deranged the awkward man really was. But _damn,_ if he hadn’t just had one hell of a revelation. And to think his all happened because of a simple phone call.

The day had started like any other. The doctor woke up at the ungodly hour he himself had set his alarm to, and headed to the kitchen, where, like always, the scientist and the eldritch where the only ones awake. Black hat sat sipping his tea and reading the morning newspaper. When Flug walked into the kitchen, he simply acknowledged the eldritch with a quiet ‘good morning’ before heading to the coffee pot. It was a short wait, but for Flug, an agonizing one as always, while the poor man sat there, taunted by the pot, by the way the simple contraption would have the whole kitchen smelling like the doctor’s favorite brew, and the only thing capable of making mornings bearable for the poor man. Black hat always thought the inventor was overreacting considering it was a simple cup of coffee, but he did find the sheer amount of bliss the doctor wore on his bag upon the machine finally letting out that ear-piercing beep quite funny.

Flug prepared his coffee the same as always, with just a splash of creamer and nothing else. He took his drink to the table, along with a straw from the drawer so he could drink it properly. He sat sipping from his mug, and avoiding direct eye contact with his boss, as is customary when dealing with an eldritch horror.

That was when his phone rang. This was new, and interesting enough to peak the eldritch's curiosity. He sent Flug a questioning look, to which the young man replied with a shrug before grabbing his flip phone and opening it. He was rather curious as to who would be calling him, especially this early. His phone was only ever used to receive texts and calls from his boss, and Demencia.

The caller id, or lack therefore of, proved that it wasn't anyone from the mansion. Not that he thought it was, considering the hybrid was probably asleep, and his boss was sitting across from him. Flug put the phone to his ear, answering in his falsely professional voice, the sound of which drew a chuckle out of the eldritch. Flug shot a glare at the demon before his jaw hit the floor.

He knew that voice. He hadn't heard that voice in years, but he knew it.

This caught the eldritch's attention even more. Flug was never this shocked. What could have the young man reacting that violently? He sat up further in his chair, folding the newspaper and placing it down on the table. The voice on the other end of the line was more of a high-pitched whimper. It sounded like a girl, probably a few years younger than Flug. The eldritch couldn't make out what exactly the mysterious caller was saying, but they were speaking in a hurried whisper.

The longer the young girl talked, the more frantic her voice sounded. Flug started trying to calm the girl down, speaking in a soothing voice.

"It’s all right, Abigale, everything is going to be fine…Don't worry about it. I won’t let him hurt you. Where is he?...Okay, where are you?" Flug started searching frantically, before going to the junk drawer in the corner of the kitchen and grabbing a napkin and a pen. He listened to the voice talk, probably giving directions of some kind, before he continued speaking.

"It'll be alright sis, I’ll be there in a few"

 _sis_? Black hat had no idea that Flug had any siblings. This was an interesting new development. Flug jumped up from his seat, ending the call, and heading towards the exit. Well, this just wouldn’t do, he didn’t even ask permission to go anywhere.

Black hat stood, being sure to make himself look as menacing as possible. "And just _where_ do you think you're going"

Flug didn't have time for this. He would let his boss slap him 10 ways till Tuesday, but this was family business, and that meant he was going, weather the hell spawn liked it or not.

He was out of the kitchen and about to open the front door when he felt the shadowy tendrils wrap around him. Ugh, he didn't have _time_ for this shit. He reached for his hidden blaster, the one he kept on hand 24/7, and spun on heel, taking aim at his boss and firing. He hit right in the heart.

"No _offense_ sir, but it's family business".

The amount of venom in those words stung worse than the fresh whole in his chest. His body went slack, from a mixture of shock and pain. Did... Did that _really_ just happen? He watched practically frozen as his scientist freed himself from the solid shadows and walked to the door.

Flug was fuming. He was going to kill the bastard. His mother had done nothing to deserve the piece of shit that was his father. It took all the restraint he had to not sprint to the company van. He slid himself into the driver's seat of the black van, sparing a thought to how ridiculous the little hats painted all over the vehicle looked, before reaching above his head for the spare keys.

He didn’t even bother with his seatbelt. He didn’t bother to give a flying fuck about the speed limit either. He was a villain on a mission, and the law could be nonexistent for all he cared. He got to his destination much quicker than he would've if he had gone the speed limit. It wasn’t hard to see his little sister, curled up and crying next to the store she told him she would be at. He rolled the passenger side window down and yelled for her to get in. He could kill has dad later, right now his sister was his main priority. He was quick to shift gears, heading straight back to mansion. His little sister looked quite a bit worse for wear, and that was being generous.

He kept an eye on her the entire drive, only looking away to open the garage door that led into the lab, the one used for deliveries. He parked in the corner, out of the way before opening his door and walking around the van. The second his sister's door was open, she fell out into his arms.

As much as he wished he could just hold her and let her cry in his arms, she had some pretty nasty injuries. From the little he had seen, most wounds seemed to have been caused by blunt force. There were a few marks that looked like they were caused by something sharp, like the man had pulled out a knife and chased her as she tried to leave. Her arms and were covered in horrible bruises, but the worst of it was on her ribs. Flug guessed that some had to be broken, if the swelling and the yellow-grey coloration was any indication. Flug called 505 to the lab to bandage his sister up, scared that he would just hurt her if he tried himself.

It didn’t take 505 very long to get the young woman patched up, what with his extensive first aid knowledge. Flug was incredibly relived. Knowing his sister was fixed up and safe had been the one thing he had hyper focused on. Now that that was taken care of however, he had to deal with one of two things, his dad or his boss.

* * *

 

Black Hat was more than a little miffed at his scientist’s recent behavior. Who did that man think he was? One would have to truly have a death wish, or be completely and utterly insane to do what he did. Nevertheless, the eldritch had a specific goal in mind, and she was sitting unattended in the lab.

The demon was as silent as ever as he snuck into the lab, making not the slightest amount of noise. His shadowy form drifted across the tiled floor with immeasurable grace, the only sign of his presence being how the temperature in the room seemed to drop for no reason, and how the lights seemed to dim at his very presence.

He came up close behind his target, simply inspecting her for a moment. She truly did look like her brother, from the soft, round face, framed gently by the mousy brown curls, to the freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose and the top of her cheek bones. She had a light flush to her face from where she had been crying, and incredibly prominent bruises dotting her frail form. Her shirt lay discarded next to her, her chest being covered by bandages that seemed expertly applied by the over grown care-bear.

He had had enough with the inspecting, and decided it was time to act. He wasn’t going to hurt the child, for despite his nature, he did have some semblance of a conscience. This was probably the only reason Flug was at all willing to leave the poor thing alone. “Hello there, girl”.

Ah, what a perfect reaction. That violent flinch, the immediate fear, the obvious terror. He could just smell how terrified the young girl was. The look on her face was priceless. She was petrified, standing there, gazing up at the demon with nothing but terror in her gaze. He could have stood there and watched her tremble for hours, if he didn’t have a specific goal in mind.

“How sad…” He moved around her, standing in front of her, “that such a pretty little thing like yourself…” he was circling her, like a cat taunting its prey. She was positively shaking in her shoes, watching the eldritch, “would wind up in such poor condition…” He had to choose his words carefully, if he wanted this to turn out properly. “at the hands of such a cretin.” Oh, this was definitely going to work out in his favor. The information he was after would be easy to get. She would be putty in his hands in a matter of minutes. All he had to do was use a little bit of charm. He always had been good at getting what he wanted from mortals.

The girl opened her mouth to try and reply, to try and come up with some sort of retort, or response, but the only sound she could manage was a high-pitched squeak as she continued to open and close her mouth like a suffocating fish.

“Such a delicate young flower should be cherished” He flashed a grin, and he knew he had her right where he wanted.  He bent low, taking her hand. “A shame that there are those unwilling to see this.” He pressed the back of her hand to his mouth, in a slight kiss, and watched as her face heated to a lovely shade of rose, one very familiar to that which could be seen on the rare occasion that a certain scientist would remove his bag.

“Ah, pardon my less than adequate introduction. I am Black Hat” he said, tipping his namesake and flashing a grin and revealing his razor like teeth. “and you are, my dear?”

Again, the young girl seemed to flounder, failing to find her words, but the eldritch was used to this. It was far from rare for mortals to have this reaction to his presence.

The child finally seemed to find her words, for she looked away with a shy smile, her face still covered in that lovely rose shade, and she murmured out a frail introduction. “M-my name i-is Abigale. Abigale Slys.”

“Ah, and what a lovely name it is. Tell me, Abigale, do you know why your brother brought you here?”

“U-um, he thought I would be safe?” She was hesitant, fairly sure that she was being asked a trick question. She was partially right.

“Correct. You will be perfectly safe here until the time that he returns.” She seemed to relax at this, taking solace in the reassurance that she would be safe “But, do you know where your brother has gone?” Now she looked uneasy again. Damn, this girl’s emotions could change faster than the demon’s, and that was saying something.

“H-he went to find ou-our father.” She seemed rather unsure of her words, like she wasn’t sure she should be telling him this. She was right of course.

“And where, exactly, might he search for the man?”

“I-I’m not sure I should tell you that” She was rather hesitant, and it was starting to get on the eldritch’s nerves.

“And why is that, my dear? Surely, with the fact that I am Flug’s boss, I should know where he is”. It took a fair deal of effort to keep his words even. Scaring the child was the last thing he wanted right now.

“I guess that makes sense.” She was beating around the bush and he could tell. He needed to know where Flug was going so he could slaughter the man for his earlier behavior. Again, it took a great deal of effort not to growl at the child’s insolence. He leveled her with an inquisitive look, which caused her to look away frightened. Damn, he needed her to feel comfortable. _Okay, I can do this. She’s just a child, and all I want to know is where that damn fool she calls a brother is. This is an easy manipulation, and I shouldn’t be having trouble with it, for Satan’s sake!_ “Our dad is probably at his usual bar. That’s what I told Flug.”

Finally! This blasted girl was trying his patience. He was about to ask the girl where the bar was located, but she opened her mouth to speak. “It’s on the corner of fifth and Grand”. Ah, yes, there’s the information he needed. Now that wasn’t so hard.

“Thank you, my dear. I shall leave you to rest in peace now.” He said, flashing his most menacing smile. He had what he came here for, so he might as well have a little fun by frightening the _poor, unfortunate soul_ out of her wits.

But unfortunately, his fun would be short lived, for he had a scientist to gut. With an incredibly melodramatic swish of his tailcoat, he made himself disappear into shadows, on his way to throttle his idiot inventor. 

* * *

 

Flug pulled the company van up to the bar. He didn’t have on his bag or goggles. He didn’t want to cause a commotion before he could start shooting. He remembered this place, and he hated it. This brought up so many memories of his father coming home drunk, pissed off at the world and ready to beat him, and his mother, and his sister. He shuddered at the thought. Even though he knew it was a memory, it felt so real. But that didn’t matter now. what mattered, was that Flug had a force field that would block the exits, a ray gun to deal with civilians, and a heated knife that would make his father regret ever laying a finger on Abigale.

He parked directly in front of the building. He could feel the adrenaline buzzing through him as he got out of the vehicle and walked up. He could see his father inside, drinking like he hadn’t just come from beating the shit out of his wife and daughter.

The door swung open with barley nay resistance, like it was inviting him in. No one batted an eye. He reached into his pocket and put on his bag and goggles. He wanted to do this as Flug, not Flynn. Flug was going to cause chaos, Flynn was dead. He would take the bag off before giving the final blow to his father.Next, he placed his force field and activated it. The small device created a shimmering effect, catching the attention of some of the patrons. The first one to scream was a waitress. She was fairly attractive, with long, died red hair, so vibrant it could’ve been on a fairy. She had blue eyes and large breasts, probably fake. Well, she did have large breasts. Now, however, she had a large hole in her chest. The blood poured out of the giant wound, spilling all over the counter. He could just see where her spine was hanging down from the upper half of her torso.

That was what caused the panic. Everything was crazy. He fired his ray at the nearest civilian, and just grazed their head. It was still enough to take out a chunk of their skull, revealing his exposed brain. The rest of the plasma hit the far wall, instantly causing the wood to burst into flames. He stepped further into the bar, standing in the middle of the room, before firing at another civilian. They dodged, causing the plasma to hit the shelves behind the bar, sending alcohol and glass everywhere.

More people screamed while he heard the sound of high amounts of electricity. He knew someone had tried to leave, and they touched the force field. They most likely looked like burnt bacon now. He heard someone laughing, but it never quite registered that it was him.

It didn’t take long till he was the only person standing. There was blood and bodies everywhere, and the only person with a pulse aside from him, was his father. He had shot the man in the leg, making sure not to kill him, and there he was, pined like a bug to a display board. He walked up to the man, pulling the heated knife out of it’s holster on his thigh, before pressing the button, instantly turning the blade red hot. The look on his father’s face was priceless, that complete and utter terror, the fact that he knew he was going to die, and the best part was, he didn’t know why he was still alive.

But he would learn. He would learn that the only reason he was alive was so he would die even slower than the others. He would learn how this is his fault alone, and how he never should’ve made an enemy out of his son. He reached up, and pulled his bag off, revealing exactly who he was. His father’s look was worth all the time spent waiting. The look was so hilarious. This time, he knew it was him who was laughing, and it felt great. He felt great. He felt all the hatred he had felt for his father over the course of his life slowly drain out as he pressed the hot knife to his dad’s face. He felt how all the stress he had felt was drained as he stabbed this man in the shoulder, as he heard him scream. He felt more relief as he smelled that burning flesh than he had gotten from every murder during his time working for black hat inc. He felt like he was totally at peace when he shoved the knife in his father’s eye, and felt him stop struggling.

He felt pure fear as he heard a slow clapping behind him, accompanied by a rather familiar, gravely voice coming up behind him.

“Well done, my demented little doctor. This amount of carnage is impressive, even for you.” Flug was frozen in place with fear. He knew he had fucked up.

* * *

 

Black hat walked into the bar, easily ignoring the electricity field. He had expected a massacre, but not something to this extent. And there, in the center, was his sweet, little scientist.

“Well done, my demented little doctor. This amount of carnage is impressive, even for you”. Ah, if only Flug had reacted like that earlier, they wouldn’t be in this position. The fear coming off of his insane little doctor was almost palpable. He was petrified.

Black Hat sauntered up to Flug, internally laughing at the way he was tremoring. He bent low, and placed his hand on Flug’s shoulder, reveling in the way the mortal flinched.

“But no matter how proud I am, you’re still in trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on The Benefits of a Lover. It hasn't been forgotten or abandoned. I swear, the next update will be out sometime before March 8th.


End file.
